


The Stars Will Protect Us

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, shitennou/senshi, venus x kunzite, vkweek, wkweek2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Stories written for the VK Week 2018.





	The Stars Will Protect Us

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta'd and I was feeling really weird when I translated this.

**Constancy**

 

> _“Now from head to foot_  
>  _I am marble-constant: now the fleeting moon_  
>  _No planet is of mine.”_
> 
> _— William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra (1600s), Act V, scene 2, line 238_

 

It was during the mornings that temptation was stronger.

When he lay between your sheets, all in tones of copper and silver.

Those are the moments in which you let go of your half-fastened blouse, lace peaking from the stretched neckline, those are the moments  in which you sit beside him, tracing the sharp lines of his arm, all that power relaxed before you now made inoffensive. You smile watching his pale little hairs standing up because of your touch as you caress go downwards to his hand, threading your fingers in between his. That warm, large, solid hand that, in this time, isn’t rough like yours, in this time, that hand never touched a sword’s blade. You ask yourself how would it be if that hand was the only you had to hold if you could. How would it be letting go of all other hands you hold, of your princess’, of your sister’s, and dedicate yourself only to the one you have now against your palm.

You wonder if it would be worth it, it that was your error all this time, the reason for why you have been losing him time after time for all your lives. That, maybe, if you choose him this time, he won’t fall in between your fingers like the sands of the desert he came from.

And you contemplate the life you would have together in which, at last, you would have the privilege of be beside each other till your hairs became as white as his. And he would let his mask of youth be carved with lines where would be written the new ending of the story you share, a story with an ending that didn’t take blood or sacrifice, a happy one.

Yes, it was in the mornings with the soft heat of the aurora on your skin and not the cold moonlight watching over you that you consider abandoning the duty that fills your existence with meaning, abandoning eternity to a human life, ordinary and limited, a life with him.

And you almost think it’s a possible choice, you almost think that one day, maybe, you would be capable to do it.

But, when you bow to kiss him and withdraw to be gifted with a vision of lazy silver eyes gazing at you, disarming you, unveiling the truth about you without a word needing to be said. You know that even if the mornings make you unfaithful in thought, there is no running away from your destiny when you have the moon watching over you and reminding you of who you are even in the eyes of your lover.  

So, you smile at him, a smile is a momentary thing, expirable as what you have now, love in repetition, but mercurial in contrast with the constancy of the oath you made to your lady and master, for whom you live and for whom you will kill him, again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know <3


End file.
